Federated Auto Parts 400
For the Hendrick Motorsports edition of the Special Event, see: FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Hendrick Motorsports :For the Team Penske edition of the Special Event, see: FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Team Penske :For the Joe Gibbs Racing edition of the Special Event, see: FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Joe Gibbs Racing :For the Stewart-Haas Racing edition of the Special Event, see: FEDERATED AUTO PARTS 400 - Stewart-Haas Racing Federated Auto Parts 400 was an event held from 31 August which gave players an initial choice from 4 cars, [[CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2015)|CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2015)]], [[FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)|FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)]], TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2015) and [[CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2015)|CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2015)]] to complete the 7 stages of the event. Each stage was unlocked the next day. If the player finishes all of the stages, they could keep the car that the player chose with all modifications, upgrades and damage. All the aforementioned cars have been added to their respective series (Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s Champion Cup, Brad Keselowski's Champion Cup, Kyle Busch's Champion Cup and Tony Stewart's Champion Cup) in the NASCAR group. Retrospectively, during the , they were also all added to NASCAR All-Star Series. This event was added in the , along with Richmond International Raceway. Team and Differences FAQ and Tips Before starting the Federated Auto Parts 400 challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Federated Auto Parts 400 Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: Forum Post for FAP400 and NASCAR * You can total cars in NASCAR... NOW WITH VIDEO - AKA Fury Road * NASCAR: Why? - Forum * NASCAR sponsorships - Anyone know how these work yet? - Forum Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion Category:Special Events